


Commit This to Memory

by Jenthetrulysly



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenthetrulysly/pseuds/Jenthetrulysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An episode tag to "The Singapore File."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commit This to Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/gifts).



It was a sign of how much Steve missed Danny that there wasn't a single moue of protest as soon as the door to Steve's apartment was slammed shut, and the younger man crowded Steve against the door to proceed to kiss the man as if this was the very last kiss that they were ever going to have. Such a thought was completely impossible, as they had made it very clear that they were partners, in every sense of the word, so Steve pushed it to the back of his mind, as Danny tried to suck the air out of his very lungs.   
  
The dark haired detective was stunned for a few moments before the logical part of his mind kicked in, and he shoved back against Danny to try and regain some control, but the man was having none of that, instead choosing to close the non-existent gap between them even further by pinning Steve's hips to the door with his. Steve was kissed soundly to Danny's satisfaction before he broke the kiss off, when the need for air became too urgent.  
  
"Danny..." he started, as he heaved great breaths into his lungs, before he was silence by the smoldering look in those normally clear blue eyes that had darkened substantially, and blazed with something dangerous and volatile, but also vulnerable. Danny raised a hand to the dark haired detective's lips, which effectively stopped all further protest.  
  
"Tonight, you don't get to say a single thing to me. I am going to take what I need from you, and you are going to give it to me, understand?" the young man positively growled, his voice low and steady as his hands began to push the fabric of Steve's navy blue suit jacket off his shoulders.  
  
"Danny" was all Steve managed to say before the man in question silenced him completely with another punishing kiss, one with the express purpose of reminding him who was exactly pulling the ropes, of who was in charge tonight. Danny demanded entrance to Steve's mouth rather harshly, sucking the dark haired detective's bottom lip between his teeth and worrying it, such that it danced on the very fine border between pleasure and pain. There was nothing for the older man to do, but surrender.   
  
So he did.  
  
Once that happened, he jumped on board with the program almost immediately. His senses were soon flooded with Danny, and his hands fisted themselves in the small curly hairs at the back of Danny's neck, as he kissed back, and tried to show the younger man just how painful those 36 hours in Singapore had been; just how much he was missed. Steve's focus was solely on the man in front of him, and the way he smelt of fresh ocean and sweat and soap, the way his mouth fit perfectly against his, even if the young detective was anything but gentle and loving, at the moment.  
  
The act of surrender must have pleased Danny, for Steve soon felt the ghost of a smile against his lips, and his young man's laughter was the most rich and joyous sound in the world. But it only lasted for a moment before Danny seized Steve's face between his hands, and the older man had no choice but to wait for Danny, wait for whatever it was he wanted to say. It came out in a rush of wavering breath that was a bit hard to untangle, and Steve had to think carefully to discern their meaning.  
  
"IthoughtI'dneverseeyouagainwithRavasco'scontractyouwereasgoodasdead-"  
  
It was now Steve’s turn to shut him up and seize control of the moment with a kiss. This kiss was different from the one Danny had literally shoved down his throat moments before. It was gentle and slow, with no real heat and full of the promise of affection and great care. He coaxed Danny’s mouth open, and this time, the young man surrendered completely opening his mouth fully, as his hands seized fistfuls of Steve’s shirt in his hands, all the better to pull his partner closer. Steve stroked Danny’s tongue with his own as he kept their mouths firmly clamped together, and guided them to the sofa.  
  
They fell as one onto the sofa, still very well connected, and Danny raised his arms to pull Steve on top of him, in the same way a person might pull a warm woolen blanket during a cold winter’s night. Except that this was always sunny Hawaii, where wool was never needed, since the temperature never went past balmy. When they broke apart Danny was panting, and his eyes glimmered with need and lust. But before anything can happen, there was something that Steve had to make sure that Danny understood.  
  
“I will always come back,” Steve mumbled against Danny’s lips, as he began to unbutton Danny’s shirt, exposing heated skin to the suddenly chilly night air, “back for you.” He bent his head to suckle at the soft skin on the underside of his lover’s neck, and drew out an appreciative mewl of approval.  
  
“Steve,” the young man gasped, as his partner bit playfully at his neck, before kissing it better, his fingers coming up to rest on Danny’s chest. At this point, it was rather hard to concentrate on anything else as Steve was kissing a trail all the way down the side of Danny’s neck, past his collarbone, before he seized a delicate nipple and worried it lovingly with lips and teeth and tongue, causing the man underneath him to arch upwards.  
  
“Hmm,” he said cockily, as his hands roamed across the plane of heated skin there, sliding to rest tantalizingly close to the zipper. Danny moaned as Steve’s practiced fingers began making short work of his zipper. It was getting hard to form a coherent sentence, let alone a thought, as Steve palmed Danny’s cock through the material of his boxes, mouthing the shaft slightly, before he began to tug down on Danny’s pants until the thick cock sprung up from the waistband and pointed demandingly at Steve’s face, to which he licked his lips and bent down to give it a soft lick.  
  
As Steve began to earnestly suck on Danny’s cock, the young man’s hands fisted themselves onto Steve’s hair, and in other circumstances he would have swatted those strong hands off because he really hated having mussed up hair, but in this case, he was willing to let it slide. They had more important things to not talk about, and it was too soon, nonetheless, to talk about their feelings towards each other.   
  
They had quickly settled into this “thing” of theirs, which was still rather new and exciting. He liked to think of it as a relationship but it was sort of hard to characterize. There were zero degrees of separation. He was walking on eggshells at the moment around the young man, because a part of him was scared that one day Danny was going to wake up and have some sort of huge freak out (everyone had one, at some stage) and then what would they do? Their working relationship would be ruined, and Danny would never be able to look Steve in the eye again.  
  
But for now, Danny was here and willing, and he took comfort in that, and committing as much of this as possible to memory. So that one day, when Danny was no longer his second in command, no longer here with him, he could relive the moments of passion, feel the heat seeping through Danny’s skin into his hand, remember the way that things had been, not what had become. He exhaled through his nose as he worked more of Danny’s cock into his mouth, and closed his eyes; all the better to focus on the taste and feel of Danny, as the man in question tried to arch upwards to get more of the delicious sensation.   
  
Danny was almost at the point of no return, but he just needed the a little bit more to push himself off the edge. His nerves felt like they were on fire as blood rushed past his ears when he could feel Steve digging under the sofa to extract the small tub of Vaseline that he had taken to keeping there, just in case Danny happened to stop by. Warmth pooled into his abdomen and a sense of anticipation filled the air. His cock slid out of Steve’s mouth with a wet sound, as he popped the top off the jar of Vaseline.   
  
An obscene smile graced Steve’s lips as he put the jar and lid on the coffee table within arm’s reach and took a few moments to savour the sight of Danny like this, unhinged and completely at his mercy. There was so much that he wanted to say, but he had no idea how to say it. It was the fear of not knowing how his lover was going to react that stopped him in his tracks. With Danny, he didn’t know where he stood.   
  
Danny had done this enough times with Steve to know what was coming next. He began to try and wriggle out of his pants, and Steve gave him a helping hand by hooking his thumbs into the waistband and pulling down as Danny lifted his hips upwards. When the material was pooled messily around Danny’s ankles, the dark haired detective stood up briefly to unbutton his pants and push them down. Meanwhile, Danny was kicking off his shoes and sliding his underwear and trousers off, as Steve climbed back onto the sofa and picked up the tub of Vaseline.   
  
He kneeled in front of Danny’s spread legs and hooked one above his shoulder as he got some Vaseline on his fingertips and began to massage the substance all over Danny, focusing on the second-in-command’s inner thigh and the area surrounding the opening to his body. Danny’s skin was hot enough to burn his fingertips as he pushed one finger in gently, enjoying the way the young man’s muscles tried to pull him in deeper.  
  
Meanwhile, pleasure was rippling through Danny’s body as Steve’s ministrations continued. Steve really knew which buttons to press to turn him from respectable law enforcement officer into this jumble of awkward limbs and tangled thoughts. He sighed as he felt the first finger breach him, and Vaseline being gently rubbed into the area. Steve’s touch on him was electric, as his mind and his heart imploded on itself.   
  
It was a scary thing, to open himself like this to another person, let alone another man. Even in his previous relationships he had not left himself vulnerable like this, both physically and emotionally. He had always counted on being able to drown himself in casework should things go wrong, and they often did go very wrong, very fast. Here that recourse would not be available, seeing as they worked together. He had come to the decision that he wanted this, from the very bottom of his heart, but he was beginning to have doubts, beginning to question what he was exactly to Steve.  
  
As Steve added another finger to Danny, making gentle stretching motions to prepare the young man for his cock, the second-in-command gasped as he mentally prepared himself for what was coming.   
  
Even after the longest 36 hours of his life, when wanted to say “I missed you,” his mouth went dry and a lump formed in his throat, rendering speech temporarily impossible, even though Steve was standing next to him. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs that Steve was a fool and he should not do this to Danny, that this was probably why the man was a confirmed bachelor; right up until the point they were working that 48 hours straight on a case and riding the adrenaline surge and Steve mash their lips together in the quiet of the office, and that he couldn’t take it anymore and wanted out, wanted-  
  
But then one look from those dark blue eyes that were as deep as the ocean reminded him just why he got involved with Steve like this. Danny sorely wanted to blame it on proximity, and the fact that they were forced into this way of relating which often had consequences of its own. He saw a man lost in a sea of unfamiliarity of being put in an all too new and terrifying position of having someone waiting for him, someone to come home to. The man was obviously out of his league here, and Danny wasn’t necessarily making things easier for the troubled Steve, with all the heavy responsibilities and burdens on his broad shoulders.   
  
Danny felt his leg being moved up and Steve’s fingers withdrawing, before something hot and blunt pressed against the entrance to his body. This was what he was going to miss most, this intimate connection that only he could share with Steve. It was irrational, and completely unwarranted, but that thought made him inexplicably happy that he was one of the select few who got to see this side of Steve so carefully hidden; one of the few times the usually calm and collected man lost control.   
  
It scared him that he was capable of feeling intense crushing joy from that fact. Sometimes when he was drunk enough could he finally admit that the feeling was true happiness, and he had found it in the most unlikely of places.  
  
As Steve pushed further into Danny’s body, his muscles tense with concentration, the young man raised his arms and wrapped them around Steve’s neck, all the better to pull his lover closer. Danny’s breath came out in a cross between a hiss and a moan when Steve was fully inside him. The dark haired detective moved slightly, so that they were face to face. They had a few moments to catch their breath as Danny’s body adjusted to Steve’s girth.  
  
“Alright, Danno?” the man asked, a rough edge to his voice.   
  
“Always, Steve.” Danny answered, pulling a smile he didn’t feel, “always.”  
  
With that, Steve began a steady rhythm, as pleasure sparked everywhere in Danny. Soon, the air was full of Danny’s moans, as his body betrayed his mind and arched upwards into Steve, seeking more of that pleasure. He kissed Steve viciously, not caring whether he drew blood as he kissed him with everything he had, with lips and teeth and tongue, pouring everything he felt, everything he couldn’t say into the kiss, like just how much he missed him, and how much he loved him.   
  
The unloading of the emotional burden and the sensory overload of Steve did it, and Danny was tumbling off the deep end as he rode out his orgasm, as white hot pleasure coursed through his body, making his toes curl. He broke the kiss as Steve tried to suck his soul right out of him to shout his completion, before he sagged bonelessly against the sofa cushions.  
  
Steve stilled for a fraction of a second as Danny’s muscles clenched around him, and wetness bloomed between their bodies with the blonde detective’s climax, and it only took a few more strokes before he was coming as well, his stance going rigid. He flopped down on top of Danny, as he tried to catch his breath.   
  
As they both reveled in the fact that they were still alive, and still together, Danny’s mind started playing terrible tricks on his heart, which was still racing at one hundred miles an hour. It didn’t matter that they had a wall of issues between them that they were still not talking about, that they were choosing to ignore all the things that could go wrong with this thing they had going, that there was a very real chance that this could not work out, and then where would they be?  
  
Danny jumped slightly as Steve’s hand caressed his cheek, coming to wipe at the lone teardrop that had formed there, as a soft smile graced his features. The dark haired detective leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on his forehead, and that was the one perfect moment when Danny knew that it was not going to fail, that whatever happened, Steve was going to be there with him, to ride it out when it does.   
  
It was this tender moment that would be committed to his memory forever, as Steve wrapped his arms around Danny, and pulled the young man close.

 

PAU


End file.
